


这意外惊喜吗（中）

by ShaShaLi



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaShaLi/pseuds/ShaShaLi





	这意外惊喜吗（中）

被猛然一个深深的顶弄撞回已经涣散到初相识时候的意识，蓝胖子不住轻喘。

 

「你不专心。」Alex蹙眉抱怨。

 

听着男人的话，蓝胖子笑了，「唔…我只是突然回想起我们刚认识那时候……」抬手揽住Alex的肩膀，蓝胖子缓缓扭起腰配合他的动作。

 

低眸，是身下人毫无防备仰起的洁白颈项，布满了自己留下的印记，Alex眼眸一暗，终究是忍不住移开目光，寻到他的唇吻了上去。

 

温柔的撬开对方唇齿，舌勾住他的舌交缠，身下抽插的动作也越来越快。

 

待耳边响起他急促了几分的呼吸，Alex才总算舍得离开他的唇，那本就殷红的唇瓣被啃吻得愈加红艳，他的眼神也充满了深陷於情欲里的迷蒙。

 

瞇眼看着这样的他……仿佛有什么触及到了自己心里。

 

说起来，他们的炮友关系也过去大半年了。

 

 

可他，不想再只是炮友了。

 

*

 

「爱丽……你到底是做什么的？」蓝胖子坐在床边歪头看着窝在一旁沙发上边吃外卖边看电视的Alex。

 

闻声转头撇了一眼蓝胖子，Alex忍不住悄悄咽了一口水，对方身上的浴袍有穿等于没穿，腰带只是被它的主人简单拢在一块，刚洗澡完的他身上还有点水汽，那水珠便顺着大敞的浴袍透出来的大片锁骨流下，也勾出他被自己占有欲作祟留下的许多印记。

 

耳尖发红，Alex有了片刻的惊慌，又装作若无其事的扭头回去强迫自己专注在电视和外卖上，「那、那……你倒是说说自己又做什么啊？」

 

不过语气的慌乱挺诚实的出卖了他。

 

「噗……」蓝胖子看了他这副模样，不住笑了出声。

 

怎么搞的嘛，在床上要多凶就多凶，每次一下床了就是这副可可爱爱的小男孩模样，真的好难让人不对他上心。

 

每当这时候，蓝胖子就想搞搞事，看男人更多只为他产生的反应。

 

他站起身迳自坐到Alex腿上，也不管对方还在吃外卖，捧住对方的脸舔吻上他的耳，满意地感受到身下人一瞬间的僵硬，黏黏糊糊的开口道，「我不介意跟你一起再洗一次澡。」

 

*

 

再睁眼是隔天，蓝胖子发现身边人已经率先起床在洗漱。

 

他随手拿过一件外套披在身上，只是尺寸有点宽大，估计是Alex的。

 

眨眨眼，蓝胖子步到浴室门口倚在门框看着对方刷牙没有出声。

 

透过镜子反射瞥到蓝胖子的Alex，吐出牙膏泡泡打开水龙头接过水漱了几下口，「醒了？」

 

「嗯。」蓝胖子点点头，「起这么早？」

 

「嗯，有事。」Alex接着低头洗脸。

 

听见回答蓝胖子愣了下，是对方的下一句话拉回突然的失神，「还有我下礼拜没空，要下下礼拜才能见面了。」

 

「行，我也正要跟你说我下礼拜没空而已。」

 

这社交羸弱的狗子还能有什么事，蓝胖子在心底默默吐槽。

 

虽然仅靠着每个礼拜的六日两天相约在酒店打炮，可相处终是过了大半年，总归还是能够摸透对方一点习性的。

 

……心里是说不出来的堵，就像狗子外面有了人一样。

 

再次被自己的想法惊到的蓝胖子，在内心狠狠摇了摇头。

 

不知道他内心那么多想法活动的Alex只对蓝胖子难得一见的安静，感到满满的困惑，他拿过架上的毛巾擦干脸要步出浴室，却发现蓝胖子站的位置正好堵住了门口。

 

「胖子，让我过一下。」Alex无奈，「还有我的外套。」

 

偏头，蓝胖子眼里有满满的笑意，伸手点了点自己的唇瓣，「爱丽，早安吻。」

 

只见对方的脸迅速爆红，犹豫了几分还是低头凑上去轻轻的在他的唇畔落下一吻。

 

「唔…爱丽，这样不够嘛。」委屈的瞪了Alex一眼，尾音甚至带上撒娇的意味。

 

Alex一阵头皮发麻，天知道他多么招架不住蓝胖子的委屈撒娇攻势，可转念一想又觉得对方这么熟练的模样，肯定之前也有让他这么做的对象。

 

一时间忿恨和哀怨爬上他的心头，再也顾不得羞耻，他拉住对方往自己怀里带，捧住蓝胖子的脸吻了下去。

 

这是一个漫长且极致霸道的吻，有着满满的占有欲。

 

两唇再分开时，蓝胖子已经腿软在Alex身上微微喘息。

 

这狗子的吻技真的越来越好了，和第一次接吻时相比，生涩怯怕都没了。

 

现在只固定他一个床伴，又许久不做上面那个，蓝胖子总觉得自己彻底的变成了下面那个。

 

可这样的感觉却不坏，甚至有些不赖，关于性事的主导权交给他来。


End file.
